


The man you will

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a cute one but still, harry beeing a bit of a doofus, very much a doofus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco is planning to propose to Harry, and to say that he is nervous is probably the biggest understatement ever





	The man you will

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the piano piece in this ficlet can be found in the notes at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!

Draco gave their living room one more look over, to make sure everything was perfect. The table was set, the candles were burning and food was ready in the kitchen. Despite this he suddenly wasn’t sure if he’d made the right decision anymore. Maybe he should have made a reservation at some fancy restaurant, or maybe he should have mimicked their first picnic in the lavish gardens of the mannor. 

The problem with those, however, was that they’d take time. The reservation because a place could only be decent if it took at least three months to get in, and the picnic because it was the middle of december and way to cold to be anywhere near outdoors. And time was of the essence, because if Draco wouldn’t be able to call Harry his fiance soon, he might go mad. 

But if he asked Harry and the man said no, then he’d definitely go mad. Fuck, he should have planned this better. What idiot decides he wants to propose and doesn’t even wait more than a week to do so? 

Oh Merlin it would all go horribly sideways, he would fuck up the piano piece he’d studied for the occasion, the candles would fall over and set the house on fire, Harry would leave him, he’d die alone jumping off a bridge the very next day… 

To put it lightly Draco was far from chill when he heard his boyfriend open their front door and yell  _ I’m home! _ in the hallway. But Draco, still being the Malfoy that he was, did manage to commence with part one of his doomed proposal; play the piano. 

Studying the piece was the only reason why Draco hadn’t popped the question as soon as he’d found out that gay people could get married too. His piano skills had grown rusty, so even for these two and a half minutes a full week had been necessary. 

When Harry entered the living room to find it transformed into the single most failed romantic setting in the history of the universe, Draco didn’t see his reaction. He was too busy focussing on where he had to place his fingers on the grand piano in front of him. He was trying to coax the melody of  _ the imitation game _ out of the instrument because it had been during that muggle film that he and Harry had first kissed. 

It had seemed so romantic when he’d thought about it, but now that he was playing it the piece sounded more scary than loving. Maybe it came from the fact that he’d been playing the same notes over and over again for hours on end over the past days, but the music only reminded him of frustration. 

When the last notes, coming from the rather abrupt end of the piece, died away, Draco didn’t immediately turn to face Harry. He could barely bring himself to turn around at all, terrified that he’d be facing the end of everything once he did. 

But when he finally did turn around he still didn’t manage to see his lover’s expression. The moment he got up and faced the other side of the room Harry flung his arms around him and pulled him into a deadlock hug that was strong enough to break bones. 

It definitely appeared to be strong enough to crack the ring box in Draco’s breast pocket, judging by the sudden  _ crack _ coming from that area. 

“That was amazing.” Draco could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as the Pakistani man pressed his face deep into Draco’s neck. Draco barely heard him as he was suddenly worried that Harry would be able to smell that he’d been sweating in his fancy suit. Not to mention his stress about the state of the ring box. 

“I love you Harry.” Draco spoke into Harry’s curls. It sounded forced, not because he didn’t love Harry but because the man had knocked all of the air out of his lungs, so now Draco was having a hard time breathing. 

“Christ, you sound like you’re suffocating, sorry.” Quickly Harry released him from his iron grip and smiled at Draco rather sheepishly. There was a single tear running down his gorgeous brown cheek. 

“It’s okay.” Draco brought out as one of his hands went up to rub at the spot where the ring box had dug into his chest. He hadn’t done that consciously, but he did immediately pull Harry’s attention with the movement so in the end he decided to just pull the box out already. 

So far the candles were still standing and Harry hadn’t stormed out yet, meaning that things were already going better than expected. Maybe the man would even consider saying yes.

“Is that…” Harry clasped a hand over his mouth, leaving his question unfinished. It was only at this moment that Draco noticed Harry was standing way too close to him in order to kneel. He’d crush the man’s feet if he lowered himself now, but pushing Harry away wasn’t exactly romantic either, and right behind him was a giant fucking piano. 

Those worries fled Draco’s mind however, when he looked down and found his delicate ring box squashed so badly that it now looked like a stamped on soda can. 

“Oh fuck sorry!” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he gasped. “I did that right? Sorry! But also yes, if you’re asking what I think your asking you silly man, yes! I’m sorry but yes!” 

Slowly Draco looked up from the disaster in his hand to the disaster standing in front of him. 

“Are you mad at me now?” Harry asked with a sudden small voice, his face now a mask of insecurity and something that almost looked like fear. Probably a remnant from those despicable Dursley’s, who had no doubt yelled at Harry and beaten him up about every tiny thing he’d broken back when he was a kid. Draco knew that feeling.

“Absolutely not.” He took one tiny step forward and pulled Harry into a hug. A light one this time, that was meant to say  _ I’m not like them. I love you, and I will never, ever hurt you again in a million years.  _ “I’m well aware how graceless the man I want to marry can be sometimes. It’s one of the reasons why I love him you know.”

Harry snorted and let his forehead fall onto Draco’s shoulder. “The man you will.”

Draco got a puzzled look on his face. “What are you talking about Harry?”

“The man you will marry.” Harry pulled enough away from Draco so he could look him in the eye. “If you still want to, that is.” 

“Of course I do you bloody idiot.” The kiss Harry and Draco tried to share after that turned more into laughing against each other’s lips that kissing. In the end Draco just gave up and pulled away to state the obvious again. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Harry wiped away one of his tears and looked at Draco with such an intense, fierce love burning in his eyes that the taller man couldn’t help but push his giggles aside so he could kiss his fiance senseless. 

_ Fiance _ , Draco thought a couple minutes later when they finally broke apart, both completely out of breath. Had there ever been a more beautiful, promising word?

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [here's the piano piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc_t7UfSxMQ)  
>   
> 
> kudos and comments will be loved and cherished forever! And not only that, they will also inspite me to keep writing (-;


End file.
